paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Falling for you
no hate please^^ Story “Poor old Angel” “I know this is so sad, she must be really depressed right now~” Med tilted his head as he heared Kailey and Skye talking. He turned his attention to the two girls and listened carefull. After a while Med finally found the courage to walk up to the two. “Hey…uhm, I kinda heared you talking and uhmm, what happened?”. Kailey and Skye looked at each other with a concerned look wich said enough. “She and Bandit broke up a few days ago because Bandit likes Angel’s sister Halo… ” Skye said after a long time of silence. “Maybe I can help!” Med finally spoke up chuckling nervously. The girls shared a look trying to hold their laugh making the mixed breed look dissapointed. “That’s sweet Med but I think she wants to be alone for a while” Skye said giving him a soft smile. Kailey poked Skye on her shoulder “We gotta go now! It’s time for supper, I’m hungy~” she beamed happily. “Are you coming with us Med?..Med!” “Huh?” the mixed breed schook his head still looking puzzled at Angel’s pup-house but then turned his attention back to Skye and Kailey. “No thanks, I’m not hungry yet!”. “Alright then see you~!” Kailey says dragging Skye into the look-out making Med chuckle. “I got something to do first…” Med wasn’t going to leave it from there, Angel was his friend and for some reason he felt really bad for her. Rusty has been bugging him for months for breaking his sisters hearth, but it wasn’t that what made him feel bad for Angel… It was something different. He slowly walked towards the collie’s pup-house, heart pumping in his chest. As he was standing in front of it he looked down at her while she was covering her head with her paws. Med cleared his troath getting her attention. “Hey, are you okay?”. Angel looked up with slightly disgust, with watery eyes, “Do I look okay” she says sighing. The mixed breed gulped “Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?”. Angel tilted her head again, raising an eyebrow. “Do you got ice-cream?”. Med chuckled softly, he loved to see her smile again. “I know something~ I will buy you a big Ice-cream, if you go with me to the beach!” he said grinning. The collie smiled whipping a few tears away. “I guess that’s a deal~” Med and Angel spended the hole evening together and as promised Angel gained the biggest Ice-cream she ever saw. They played volleyball, swom a bit and especially talked a lot. It was late and dark and they were on their way heading back to the look-out while they talked a little. “How come you haven’t got a girlfriend yet?” Angel asked looking curiously at the mixed breed smiling warmly. “Well…I've always had problems getting one, along with always moving town to town before meeting you all” he says smiling sticking out his tongue “Plus girls are stupid”. “You better take that back!” “Nope~!” Angel laughed as she pounced on the mixed breed not knowing they were standing on a hill. The two fell and rolled down the hill in each other paws. As they finally stopped rolling the two laughed with Angel laying on Med. When they stopped laughing they looked in each other eyes, hearing their breaths and for a moment there was silent… Med gave Angel a quick kiss and Angel jumped up in shock. “I..I’m sorry” He faltered all red, racing back to the look-out leaving the Collie in shock. “I’m not” she whispers blushing slightly. She walked back on her own with a smile across her face. Sometimes she looked up at the stars thinking about him. She never noticed how sweet he was, they were pretty close as friends. But just his big green eyes and his jokes…Suddenly she bumped into a certain wolf not even noticing she already reached the look-out. “Woah, head in the clouds little siss?” Sport says ruffling her fur. Angel shock her head “Errr… nope!” she stutterd blushing . The big wolf grinned petting her “I can see you turning red” he said chuckling. “What are you actually up to?” she asked titling her head a little. Sport yawned “Y’know just stretching my legs and get some fresh air but I better go before I fall asleep~ goodnight siss!” he says waving as he disappears in his pup-house. “Night bro!” she yells after him. Then she slowly heads to her pup-house snuggling into her pillow. She sighed happily all smiling till she slowly closed her eyes… The next day Med woke up very early to clear his mind. He still wasn’t really sure it really happened or he dreamed but in anyways it felt good. He didn’t know what to do, should he ignore her? Give her some space? Would she be mad at him? He felt nervous as he tought about it. He could see her sleeping in her pup-house and he couldn’t keep his eyes of her. In anyways there was one thing he knew… He was in love. And he needed to tell her. He tought she would probably be mad at him but he had to tell her anyways. So again he headed to her pup-house but this time his hearth pumped even harder as before. Everything has changed and their friendship was probably ruined. But still… He looked down at the collie who was still asleep like everyone else, as he reached her pup-house. He softly nuged her till he heard her groan. Angel opened an eye and saw it was Med. She smiled widely as she stood up and kissed him on the check. “Goodmorning Med~”. Med couldn’t believe. His eyes widened in shock while he turned red. “I uhm.. it’s… hehe” was all he could bring out. Angel giggled “It’s okay, I know you like me for a long time~” she said smiling. Med still could’t say anything and just chuckled nervously trying to hide his blush. “But it’s okay~! I think I feel the same…” Med sighed hapilly, still kind of nervous though. He finally found the courage to speak. “Heh… uhm don’t you think it goes a bit fast?” he asked smiling. Angel nodded. “W..what about a date first?” the mixed breed stutterd shyly. Angel grinned “Sounds good to me~” she says giving Med another kiss on his cheek. “See you tomorrow at six~?”” “Tomorrow at six~!” Category:MedXAngel Category:First gen Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes